My Dark Sariah
by DarkItalianAngel53
Summary: The revealed room made them all, Bonnie the loudest, gasp. There on the wall was a beautiful young woman with straight hair, chocolate colored skintone and bright green eyes that looked back with fierce power at its present day owner. "The tomb of - my mother." Who would have thought that Bonnie would have a daughter from her reincarnated past self and said daughter mate of Tyler?
1. Chapter 1

**I got this while watching 4x13. I hope you like it.**

**Dark Sariah**

**Sariah: Hebrew for princess **

Golden and light green glints mixed with brown widened as the person looked at the invaders as petty drama accurred between them as soon as they stepped foot on shores. Dark brown eyes pulled together in thought as wild and untamably curly dark brown hair. The world has changed so much since the last time she was around people that weren't on the island. She blended into the wood easily with her native leopard clothes that were different than the others and her not too dark skin as she narrowed her eyes at the leeches with legs that could pass as people. Bypassing them all, her eyes widened even more. She was familiar .. a little _too_ familiar.

Dark straight black hair, the same dark skin as she except the other woman was a few shades lighter and had light green eyes. She was holding something by a boy that had a complete hunters mark, whatever the device in her hands was it was making the most irritating noises that made her weary to even wonder what it was.

She had tears swell in her eyes as she heard the tale to the hunter about the mark, making her surprised since she was doing so. After all these years of in despair, stuck in a form that wasn't her choice but more of natures imperfect balance and genetics, she hasn't had water run down her face from her eyes. She told herself she needed to be strong, and trained her to be what she wanted to be. In control. Because loosing someone you care about even if you didn't know them personally, that loved you at first sight, constantly reminds you of how easily you can break.

Her supernatural eyesight locked on the hunter's inner wrist with pain in them, more water leaking. There like a phantom and intangled in the ribbons of the tattoo was a hooded witch with arms out and reaching for a woman with straight hair, her mouth open in a silent scream of pain that after all these years echoed through Sariah's ears.

She was only a baby when it happened. Sariah's shook her head and listened, blocking out the horrible and frightening flashbacks, eyes now looking at group as a whole. What was a vampire hunter doing helping not one but four vampires? Why were they here? No one came onto the shores in too many centuries and to tell you the truth Sariah didn't want to leave and go into the normal world trying to pass off as if she was something she never was. Human. Heck, she didn't understand most of the language they spoke. Alittle but not enough to pass off as human living in the civilization now.

Where they here for the cure? Listening, trying to understand the words, her answer was clear from two vampires below her. Yes, they were. How idiotic were people into today's civilization? Even if they did resurrect Silas, who was to say that they would get it? What made them so special that Silas would just _give_ them the cure to vampirism? How delusional. Sariah didn't know Silas well, he died before she was born. Her mother hid her after giving birth in her very own grave, unaware to Qetsiyah, and was confident that she would climb out and escape. After a quick whisper of how she loved her and always will, her mother died holding her. Sariah cried, hugging her tightly and being a baby she could understand, but was frustrated how she couldn't say it back. She crawled out, with wild tearful eyes, she had a witch to hunt down.

She was a hybrid, just like her father, and in being one made her different in so many ways.

A man with curly black short hair caught her attention as he walked up to the hunter. Sariah knew him, not on a personal level but he ran into her about ten years ago, quite literally as well. He was stumbling through the woods, trying to find the tomb when he trip and fell into her. Scaring himself more than he'd ever admit outloud. He begged for her help as she watched him through guarded, narrowed eyes. He was a pale face ... Shane he intoduced himself as, and not welcome on the shores.

She remembered how he offered to teach her english, the language he spoke. She didnt want anything from him, nevermind that she wanted to stay true to her heritage. This Shane was not going to change her.

Sariah shook her head and looked at the hunter, Jeremy was his name she learned, and help but wonder. He was just a kid that looked like he put on some muscle because of the hunters mark. Beside him was _her_ doppëlganger, who she found out was Bonnie. She liked the name Bonnie but it proved just how the world had changed around her, she tested it out in a whisper before looking at the hunter. Jeremy, she found was a weird name for a weird boy.

Why was Bonnie standing next to him so closely?

She cared for Bonnie even though she knew that she didn't know Bonnie, as foolish as it seemed to be. It was hard to look at her and feel anything that wasn't positive. She could sense the dark flowing aura inside of Bonnie that flowed through herself. Witch.

Perfect.

She turned around with a smile and looked at the man behind her that she sensed. He had white native make up, soft dark brown eyes, matching skintone hair down in dreads, and a hunter's outfit on.

"What is going on, princess?" He whispered husky on her skin in their native tongue, hugging her from behind in a brotherly way. He was like an older protective brother that she never had.

She looked ahead, watching all the newcomers with her hawk eyes that said she was more than human. "We have intruders on our shores. Four leeches, the hunter, a witch of reincarnation, and that Shane guy that you seemed to get alone with."

She glared at the vampires, "They are after the cure." She turned to look at him, "We must protect the hunter and the witch."

"And the leeches, Sariah?" She heard him question, and looked back at them indifferently.

"They are not my problem. If one or two turn up missing it will not keep me up at night." Sure, Sariah was immortal, that didn't make her a vampire. And it didn't make her like vampires. "We must protect the hunter and the witch.." She looked at the intruders and went on darkly, "Whatever means necessary."

She felt one more visitor on the island and smirked darkly and alittle lustfully as she immediately realized who it was.

_Don't worry Bonnie, when this is all said and done you and the hunter will survive.. can't say the same about your other friends though._

Jeremy wasn't the only hunter that ventured past these waters.

**Soo? Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I watched from a distance as they all walked into the woods, "Massak, we need to watch over them, for now you rest. The others know we have intruders here, as well as my growing irritation for their presence. We must keep an eye out for the hunter and Bonnie."

He nodded and left, I turned my narrowed eyes to them. It was true that I didn't want them here.. well the majority of them.

"Centuries after Qetsiyah died, there were these miners who were excavating a well on the island. Suddenly went mad." Shane said as he led the group through the woods at night, an unnoticed Sariah shivered at that wench's name. She was only a little girl but being a hybrid made her remember things she would rather forget. "They bled themselves dry. No apparent reason. So, the legend spread that these miners, in exchange for a drop of their blood, saw visions of their lost loved ones in the well they were digging. The word traveled and explorers sought out the well to see if the legend was true."

Yes, and most didn't leave the island alive.

Bonnie paused and looked at him, "So, the well was magic?"

'Well, you know, some people believe the voices of lost souls were just a wind vortex whipping through the caves, and visions were caused by inhaling the island's poisonous plant life." Shane said in his best story teller voice making Sariah even more angry at him. Not only was he leading outsiders onto their sacred island but he was treating it and its legends as a joke?!

Suddenly the olive skinned leech with brown hair spoke up, "And what do you believe?"

"I believe in magic." Sariah scoffed silently at the professor's answer. It was more than that. She remembered quite clearly of how he came here searching for the well. "My wife and my son died within months of each other. And so... I decided to try the well out for myself."

She hated him and just couldn't see why Massak liked him. He had the annoying habit of putting his nose where it wasn't wanted.

"I offered up my blood and I waited.." Shane said slowly, clearly drawn in a flashback. "I saw my wife. I saw her eyes, her smile.. My blood let me see her again."

One of the leeches that had black hair and blue eyes spoke up, "Yeah, got it. Don't eat the poisonous flowers." He continued walking and the others followed him. Sariah's hidden form trembled in rage. Oh, how she wanted to kill them off. How dare they mock legends that were here before they were even a twinkle in the sky?! Her thoughts of blood and revenge slowly went away as she listened to Shane yell out and stop them.

"Wait. Stop. Stop! Stop. Is everybody paying attention?" Sariah watched calmly as he picks up a large rock, "Our first lesson in survival." He stated as he throws the rock and it triggers a net trap the swings up into the trees, making Sariah pout. She worked hard on that! "Stay together. Keep your eyes open."

Everyone continued walking again but the hunter - Jeremy, Sariah remembered his name was - the last in the group, stops.

He groaned, "Ugh, I'm out of water."

Being an immortal since birth, Sariah only needed to feed sometimes and had no need for human things like water or food. She could swallow it, but she had no need for it.

The olive skinned leech walked up to him, "Here. Take mine."

"A magic well?" Jeremy questioned, "Seriously?"

Sariah gritted her teeth but listened as the girl responded, "I don't know. I mean... We've all lost someone. The chance to maybe see them again? I kinda get it."

She watched as Jeremy smiles sadly and takes a sip of his water while what Sariah could only assume was his sister or something turns and followed after the others. A branch snaps from below her from where she was in the tree and Sariah saw Jeremy's eyes widen as he turns to see a man with tribal paint on his face aiming an arrow at him."

His sister screams his name as she rushed over to push him out of the way at her supernatural speed and the arrow misses. The man reloads his bow but suddenly he grunts and falls to the ground, a hatchet in his back. The sister runs back over to look at their downed attacker. "What the hell just happened?

Sariah couldn't help but scowl at her language, sure her brother was attacked but back in her time she would have gotten smacked for such language. What was it with kids today?

Jeremy rejoined her, stating in awe and wonder as he realized something, "Somebody just saved my life.."

Sariah smirked as she followed closely behind them as they went to join the rest of their group as they soon come to a clearing, knowing that being a witch hybrid had many perks. One of them being if she didn't want to, she wouldn't be detected.

_Your welcome._

A leech with copper hair and forest green eyes spoke up for the first time, "What is this place?"

"According to island lore, a group of college kids came here for spring break." Shane started the tale, "A few weeks later, they were all found dead, completely drained of blood." Sariah remembered them quite fondly, they mistook her as prey to rape and beaten, she was happy to have shown them just who the prey was in that situation.

The irritating blonde woman spoke up, tearing her away from her thoughts, "Well, tragic for them, brilliant for us. Who sleeps where?"

Sariah snorted softly, what made them feel safe? She could kill them instantly - and even if it hadn't been her are they forgetting that they have one hunter and a witch who have beating hearts? Do they care so little about them?

The rest started to settle around the site while the dark haired blue eyed leech walked up to Shane, "Well, that's lovely. There's a mystery man with a hatchet lurking in the woods and we're just gonna camp?"

Sariah huffed, who said a _man _had to do that?!

Shane looked at him, as if it was obvious, "We're safer here than we are hiking in the dark."

False hope.

He responded back in the same tone," Let's just keep going. You know? Get the cure. Get in, get out. Where is it?"

Shane gave him a crazed look that Sariah thought he did all too well, "How stupid do you think I am?"

She bit her lip to keep from laughing as he answered Shane's question, "Stupid enough to raise an immortal witch, so I'd say... incredibly."

Shane said, almost teasingly, "You know, Damon? I'm shocked you even want the cure, considering you've got the most to lose once Elena's human."

So Elena was the sister of the hunter? Or was it the blonde - no it had to be the sister. The blonde was the oldest vampire out of the group. He walks off, Elena watches him leave and gets up to talk to Damon but Sariah tuned them out. She didn't want to see the sickening leech love fest, she found their kind disgusting, nevermind the fact that her own lover was busy.

That was all he was. A lover. He wasn't her mate. She never actually came acrossed her mate.. no matter how the demon in her called to have one.

In the shed, Sariah watched closely as Shane picked up a lamp as Bonnie enters, "I've been staring at pictures of Jeremy's tattoo and there's no spell."

Sariah's hybrid eyes widened, _Bonnie could read the pictures? Understand our language?_

"Expression doesn't require a written spell." Sariah thought that was obvious, but listened as Shane went on, "Just think of it as a way of accessing magic that already exists inside you. You just have to want it bad enough."

Bonnie looked at him wierdly, "And I'm just supposed to trust you?"

"Bonnie, listen, I taught you Expression so that you could access the cure." So he only wanted to use her?! "I'll be right there with you the whole time, I promise."

Damon, entering behind Bonnie, interrupted their conversation, "You didn't answer the trust part."

"All right. Let me put it this way. You need me to help you through it, Bonnie." Shane stated, and even Sariah, who didnt like him, know him, could see he was hiding sonething. Why bring them here if he couldnt trust them? "Because as you've demonstrated, expression can get messy. Believe me when I say I've seen it get a lot worse."

Damon looked at him wearly," How much worse?"

"When we lost our son in the car accident, my wife kind of lost it." Sariah thought Shane was trying to say in a nice way that she went crazy and to be his wife she had to be, "She tried to resurrect his body using magic."

Bonnie's eyes widened as her mouth dropped, "Your wife was a witch?"

"She was a powerful witch.. and incredibly undisciplined."

Bonnie fired back, angry and hurt, "And you never thought to tell me?"

"I just didn't want to scare you." Shane tried to cover up the fact that he lied, "The truth is, she tried to bring our son back using Expression, and it overwhelmed her, and she died."

Bonnie was enraged now, and she had ever right to be. It took everything in Sariah not to go in there and tear is head off his body. Something that she wanted to do since she first met him and tried to control her, "You taught me the same magic that killed your wife?!"

"Yeah, but look, the upside is I've learned the warning signs, all right? I can keep Expression from consuming you."

And how was he going to stop her exactly? Sariah never hated someone more than she hated shane. Sure, Qetsiyah was right up there and just like what happened to that witch, Shane would end up the same.. because fact of the matter is that if you are on Sariah's hit list - your already dead.

Damon said snarkly, "Downside is - you turned her into a bomb that only you can dismantle."

If he wasn't a vampire, Sariah might actually like him

"Don't you think I know how this ends?" Shane glared at both of them, "I came here to raise Silas so that he could bring back the dead, but you're never gonna let that happen. The second I point to a cure, you're gonna kill me. Now Bonnie has to keep me alive so I can keep her alive."

Yeah, he was only on borrowed time now. A walking, talking soon to be dead man. The immortal found she needed to calm down before she slaughtered Atticus and anyone that stood in her way. Breathing in, Sariah frozed and looked over at Jeremy's tent where he was before. There was no heart beat.

Worse?

She would know that scent anywhere and she knew she didn't tell him to do anything but protect Bonnie and Jeremy. There was only one conclusion and Sariah dreaded it with everything she had, but soon settled as betrayal.

Massak, the one person who understood and was like a brother to her, was playing by his own rules.

.~.

Elena screamed Jeremy's name and when she had gotten no answer she turned to Bonnie, "Did you find anything?"

Bonnie shook her head sadly, "He's not on the trail."

Sariah wanted nothing more than to make sure he was safe but she wasn't after to leave Bonnie with Professor Strange, who held up a bag, "His gear's still here."

After the green eyed copper haired vampire showed up with the blonde, saying that Jeremy wasn't at the quarry, Damon suggested that they split up.

Bonnie looked around at everyone before saying, "I'm gonna stay and try a locator spell."

Shane looked at her as she walked off, "Okay. I'll stay here. I'll make sure she's safe."

Safe?! The only way she would be safe is if she wasn't around him! Sariah blended with the trees, her angry eyes on Shane. She could help Bonnie. She had been there before, overwhelmed by power but first she needed to get rid of one Atticus Shane.

Damon glanced at the weird stalker that didn't seem to want to leave Bonnie alone, "I'll stay here and make sure you're not lying."

She didn't trust him, but Sariah guessed four eyes are better then two. She watched as Dsmon went into the shed with Shane and turned her attention to Bonnie who was outside, kneeling at a campfire pit with what appeared to be a T-shirt of Jeremy's. She closes her eyes in concentration and flames erupt in the pit in which she tosses the shirt into. She only had to wait a few moments until the flames start to spread beyond the pit, and lead a path out into the trees. She stands, and began to follow the flames out into the woods, the wind blowing through her hair.

Sariah watched with a sigh of relief. _Finally we both can get going._

Up ahead she heard Shane running through the woods, he wasn't alone. She could sense Massak and Jeremy, she saw with anger as she took him the smaller boy being gagged and tied up but walking while he was pulled along.

Shane sighed in relief looking at him, "Jeremy. That was a bit of a scare yesterday." He turned to Massak, " Thanks for fending off his attacker."

Shane was confused when he said the last word back as a question, "Jeremy was attacked by an islander. I assumed you were his hatchet-flinging guardian angel."

"No, that wasn't me."

Shane thought for a second, "Well, then I guess there's somebody else on this island who's desperate to keep our hunter alive."

"Yes." Sariah said in English but with a heavy accent that made all the boys below her and now Bonnie, who just stumbled upon them, looked around for her, "Me."

She dropped down, glaring at Massak as she grabbed his arm and threw him away from Jeremy and into a tree which knocked him out, gently pushing Bonnie to Jeremy as she tried to move as fast as she could to them.

"Hello _Shane." _She spat out in venom that could kill, there was no saving him now. She gave him a sinister smile, "Remember me?"

He gapped at her beauty for a second before he gulped, "Sariah.."

Her smile grew as she said sarcastically, "_Miss me?" _

_"_Sariah, we only want to resurrect your father." She heard the duo behind her gasp, so Bonnie finally got him ungagged, huh? "He could bring your mother back."

"Shut up!" She snapped at him, "Don't talk about something you know nothing about! Who are _you _to lay claim on something that isn't even _yours?!"_

Shane gulped fearfully, the woman in front of him - so enraged and frightening - was so beautiful and strong. So powerful that all he could do was watch in awe. She was so untamable, her personality cold. She never made it a secret that she never liked him, and he knew he would meet his end by her hand.

"_You have nothing to fear, Bonnie. Nor the hunter." _Shane's eyes widened when Bonnie responded back.

"_Why should I - we - trust you?"_

Sariah smiled cryptically at her confusion, "_I have many reasons. I am not like him - I will not keep things from you. You ask, you will get the truth whether you like it or not. Don't ask me if you don't want the answer. I am the one who watched your back since you stepped foot on the island. You are special Bonnie - more than you know."_

_"Wha -"_

_"Well for starters, you unknowingly arent talking in English."_Sariah turned her attention to Shane, who looked like a small doe in headlights as Bonnie looked towards Jeremy and gasped in shock at his wierded out look.

"Now," Sariah glared at him with angry glints in her eyes, "What _shall _we do with you Atticus Shane?"

**Okay, This story is going to be a Tyler x OC. I only put it as Bonnie because it involves her so much in the OC's life. This is in 4x14 when Tyler is dieing and whatnot but let's not get ahead of ourselves. Sariah, deserves some love from her real true mate. And since Klaus is taken by Caroline.. Lol. Please review and let me know whaf you think? Thank you for reading. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, thanks for the reviews. About Tyler dieing, everything in this chapter will sort out all your questions and probably make new ones. Hope you like it.**

Sariah couldn't help but release a low growl as she was walking in front of Bonnie and Jeremy. Against her better judgement, she left Shane alone on the request of Bonnie - why? She didnt know, but it didnt sit well with her. She knew Shane will be back - causing problems. She did kill Massak for his betrayal in front of Shane after she tied him high in a tree and broke his leg.

Eyes glanced at her back thoughtfully, before Bonnie spoke up, "If I ask you questions, would you answer them?"

Sariah stopped, turned and smirked at her, "You already asked me a question, but yes. You may ask me as long as the imformation does not leave your lips."

Bonnie and Jeremy glanced at each other in silent agreement before trying to keep up with her.

"What was that language earlier that I seemed to understand?" Bonnie asked rapidly, still wondering what what the hell was that all about.

"Aramaic. My native tongue."

"Why do I understand it, though?"

Bonnie's question made her stop again, this time Sariah took longer to gaze at Bonnie, something that put the girl on edge before she contined walking. After a while she whispered into the wind in Aramaic and it made Bonnie alittle bit more weary than what she was before, "_You are like her."_

What the heck did she mean by that?

Before Bonnie could question further, Jeremy jumped in, "Where are we going?"

"The tomb." Sariah stated calmly, "We must finish what you came here for."

"Why?" Jeremy asked her, "If you won't let us have the cure whats the whole point?"

Sariah looked at him like he just grew a second head and a third eye, "What is it with you kids in this day and age?! Do you want others to come and raise Silas? There is only _one _dose of the cure - dont look so defeated. What did you expect - a fountain or river of it?"

She huffed and started walking, not talking to them. Did they really think so little of their planet?! How ignorant!

.~.

Sariah smirked as she brought both of them down inside the tomb, funny how scared and amazed they were at her speed, something that came very easy to her and had always been there since she could remember.

"Why did you tie Shane high into a tree?" Bonnie asked auddenly making Sariah look at her strangely, wincing as she easily cut her hand on a sharp rock on the wall and watched as Jeremy helped her take off her glove and Sariah gave her a weirdly look as she ripped off half of Jeremy's sleeve and wrapped it around Bonnie's wound.

"Because I will not let him raise my father." She looked at her hand made shoes and she was proud to be learning engliah from listening to them talk about their lives. "I have never met him, so I am afraid I cannot seperate fiction from truth. My father is bound to be furious and he could kill anyone."

"Shane said that he woul bring the end of the world if risen.." Bonnie comfirmed and paused as she saw Sariah twist her head sharply and looked at her with narrowed beautiful unique eyes clouded in disbelief.

"And you _still _came?! Do you have absoultely no sense of self-perserveration?! Is the cure worth your _lives? _The whole world? What idioticy!"

She was horrified that that was her father - that the impulse to kill, to hurt was in her very DNA.

They had nothing to say about that. All they managed to do was irritate her alittle, but Sariah supposed it was much better off then the rest of their company.

"Okay, lets open the passage way."

A few minutes later, Bonnie has her hand on Jeremy's bare chest where the tattoo is. Her other hand is in Jeremy's. Her eyes unsure

_"Remember to breathe, Bonnie. Focus on what you can do. Don't be afraid. I promise, everything will be fine." _

"You can do this. Remember, just like you taught me." Sariah had half a thought to ask Jeremy what he was talking about but left it alone. "You're in control."

She watches as Bonnie nods, reassured, to the both of them. Watches as they both breathe deeply as his tattoo began to fade away. Sariah used her body as a sheild for the falling rocks that created a new passage, passive as her red essence began to soak the ground before healing itself slowly.

"What ... Sariah - What exactly are you?" Bonnie questioned as she took a step back and looked at the blood on the ground then to the flawless skin that healed itself.

Something wasnt right.

"I am not a vampire or werewolf if thats what your wondering." She smirked at them before moving her body through the rocks and into the next level of the tomb.

She clung to the wall suddenly as pain shot through her and she consentrated on the feeling that made her heart clutch itself. Her mind wiped shocked as she looked at the olive skintoned boy in front of her, his hair spiky that just called for her to touch, his heart slower than it should be. He was paler than normal , making Sariah wonder what was wrong with him.

Before she could understand what she was doing, she touched his hand, making his skin go into a further shade of health. She felt a a feeling of ice at first but then it changed to a spark go through him to her, and it made her pause.

"Sariah what did you m- Tyler?!" Jeremy looked almost as surprised as Sariah felt.

"Er, I may not be a werewolf or vampire - but I am pretty sure he is though."

They started walking when Sariah sighed, tried of all the questions, "I am a hybrid like your friend here." The word _friend_ so sounded awful on her tongue. She didnt want him to be her friend, he was her mate. Finally - _finally _- she found hers. They both knew it, she could tell by how close he was to her. "I am a witch - but only Bonnie could open the passage way - so dont ask. I am also half succubus."

"...Succubus?" Tyler echoed curiously, as Jeremy froze.

"Why could I only open it?" Bonnie said the same time Tyler asked his question.

"This." They followed her through a hall and she used her nail in cut her wrist and put a drop on the wall, before chanting. They watched confused as the blood slowly started to seep into the rock before the whole wall, though grumbles and dust, moved aside.

"What _is _a succubus?" Tyler asked Jeremy lowly, the noise of the door opening made it amost unreadable.

"Sex demon." Jeremy murmured back to him, making Tyler's eyes widen along with a smirk as Jeremy continued with a shrug, "I read alot of fanfiction. One day it came up in a story and I googled it."

The revealed room made them all, Bonnie the loudest, gasp. There on the wall was a beautiful young woman with straight hair, chocolate colored skintone and bright green eyes that looked back with fierce power at its present day owner.

"The tomb of - my mother."

**Please review? Thank you for reading. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Wha?!" Bonnie stuttered as she tried to form thoughts as she opened and shut her mouth like a fish. Sariah looked down in something like shame. Would Bonnie accept her when all the truth came to the surface or would she turn her away? After all this time of being an immortal, Sariah felt as if she was human, naked for all to see the scars of her past, and she didnt like it at all. She was one of the first, she shouldnt be feeling this. What ever happened to the emotionless dark princess that she was known to be?

When Sariah first knew who walked on the shores, she knew it would be trouble and hard to be what she made herself become, but she couldnt have imagined it to be this hard. Nothing was ever easy for her.

Sariah looked at Jeremy who was looking around the tomb so fast, she was worried he would snap his neck, to Bonnie who seemed to still be trying to make her thoughts known and pick her jaw off of the ground, to Tyler who was staring at her intently. Watching her every move and seemingly to make sure he followed her everywhere she went. Did he see her as a threat or did he feel the pull too? Sariah briefly wondered when this was all said and done who would follow who? Did he havefamily? Did he want her to go with him? She couldnt really imagine being in the world he came from, a world where she would have to adapt to survive.

She shook her head sadly, the only thing about Tyler was his name.

"Did Professor Creepy tell you anything besides the basics?" At Bonnie's shake of her shead and Jeremy and Tyler's smirks and snickers, She frowned exhausted. Was that even possible? "Silas had a lover he wished to give the immortality to, when the wench Qetsiyah desided to kill her, only finding her was not easy. The lover hid and delievered a baby of both species in a few short months instead of the nine months that it tàkes a regular human baby. Enraged, Qetsiyah killed the lover and buried the baby with her. Silas, heartbroken at the two losses, decided to make a cure to undo the act against nature when Qetsiyah buried him alive. The baby grew up to become one of the most skilled hunters and killeds Qetsiyah painfully at the tender age of nine when she became eight years of age and her appearance age was twelve. Qetsiyah heard the baby get out as a little girl and sealed the tomb to the girl, putting Silas and his lover in tombs next to each other. Letting them be close, but never together."

Their eyes widened as they figured it out, looking at Sariah in a new light but frowned when they found her pause with bated breath and Bonnie frowned more , "Sariah?"

_"You shouldnt have brought them in here, child."_

Bonnie looked at where she was looking at but only saw a wall. She didnt see her ancestor doppelganger look at Sariah with kind, excited eye and Bonnie had a look of concentration on her face as she tried to figure what was going on her.

"Hi .. Mom."

Bonnie's eyes widened, seeing, that she wasnt looking at her, and remembered. The well!

_"Sweetheart." She had a look of pure enjoyment on her face, " You have gotten so beautiful. Sariah, there is a way to bring me back. You need to resurrect your father. Let me be free, let your father be free to do as he pleases."_

"No." Sariah put her hands in the air between them and backed away quickly, "I will not do it."

"Sariah.." Bonnie tried to get her attention, seeing Tyler look heartbroken at the sight of her freaking out, but it fell on deaf ears.

_"But isn't that what you want?" The phantom of her mother stepped forward, "A family? Do you really think that my dopprlganger will understand you and accept you as what? A daughter?! Dont make me laugh."_

Sariah hid the ground in tears, shaking her head, trying to block what her deceasedother was saying as She was held in strong tanned arms that she vaguely thought of Tyler, and two sets of hands that she knew were Bonnie and Jeremy's on her. The first in her hair and the second rubbing her arms softly.

"Bonnie.." Jeremy turned to her, "**what **is going on?"

The witch in question shook her head at him and Tyler who was now looking at her expectantly, "I have an idea.." she continued when the expectant looks intensified, and turned to Jeremy, "Remember what Shane said? About a magical well?"

Jeremy's eyes widened as Tyler grew more confused, "What well?"

_"Your father is passionate and strong - just like you. You will be alright by freeing him. All you have to do is get to him and feed him." Her mother tied a different tactic, "You __**must**__."_

A pull that nobody saw coming pulled her still limp, tried body up, her glazed over eyes took in the phantom before her who was smirking slightly, "I must."

"Sariah!" Jeremy called but was ignored, and Tyler had enough of playing nice and pounced on her, pinning her to the dirty tomb's floor watching as the hybrid eye colors burst into bright versions of the colors before slowly becoming as normal as they could be. It was like she was being compelled or something which was strange all on its own. He felt such a pull to her that he never felt with anyone else .. and he desperately wanted to find out why.

Sariah gasped as she felt Tyler's body tightly pressed against hers, of all things that were holy did he know how much he effected her? She lightly pushed him off of her and looked around the room in confusion.

"What _happened?!" _After all these years, no matter how hard she tried to be, it proved she wasn't strong enough.

Sariah wondered if she'd ever find a place to call home and be accepted.

_"But isn't that what you want?"_

_"A family? Do you really think that my dopprlganger will understand you and accept you as what? A daughter?! Dont make me laugh."_

Even in the arms of her destined, clueless soulmate and surrounded by Bonnie and the hunter Jeremy - Sariah never felt so alone in all her millenniums of walking this earth.

**Please review and let me know what you think? Thank you for reading.**


End file.
